Buck RogersHearts Desire
by Vorvon1972
Summary: After the trial in Season 2 Buck makes a a discovery and possibly the wrong decision. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of these characters..the story is for fun.


Hearts Desire.

Chapter One.

Buck strolled around the corridors of the Searcher looking for Hawk or Wilma. He had woken feeling unsettled and needed to see the faces of his friends to cheer him up. The last few weeks had been crazy, the trial had stirred up so many feelings of sadness, loss and longing. He didn't notice Hawk approach him, as he was lost in thought, 'Buck! I've been looking for you, we have discovered a new star in the Venus quadrant. Admiral Asimov would like us to investigate.' Buck shifted to look at his friend, a smirk spread across his face, 'a trip to an unknown star sounds right up my street!' 'Right up your street?' Thought Hawk, not really understanding the sentence but he gathered by Bucks excitement it was a good thing and followed him to the docking bay.

Buck was setting the coordinates into his Starfighter panel when he heard the sound of clicking heels coming in his direction. 'Hey Wilma, how are you this morning?' Colonel Wilma Deering approached him with a worried look ' I am fine thank you Buck, I would be even better if you weren't escaping to a star we had never heard of with just Hawk for support!'. Buck looked at her with a mixture of amusement and affection, she was the only woman he couldn't figure out, brains, beauty and definite attitude! He climbed down from his star fighter so he was inches from her, did she flinch slightly? 'Come on Wilma, I'm a big boy I can handle myself, I just survived a trial that could have given me the death penalty! Life is for living'. Wilma shifted uncomfortably on her feet, 'I'm sorry Buck it's been such an emotional week that I thought you might at least rest for a while'. Buck smiled, enjoying the look of concern spreading across her face, remembering the kiss they shared after his trial, 'We will be back before you know It, we are just going to look around and come back, no big deal' he leant forward and kissed her on her forehead. Wilma flushed red and Buck stepped back and looked at her, 'see you later alligator' and with that swung himself up into his star fighter without looking back.

Buck and Hawk landed on the unknown star, it was green and luscious, as they exited their ships they both felt a feeling of calm and peace. 'Do you feel it Buck?' said Hawk, 'I feel so happy and relaxed, I can't explain it'. 'I feel like I've drunk a few beers and spent the night with a beautiful woman' laughed Buck. Hawk took the atmosphere sensor from his pack ' the readings are off the chart! The air quality is exceptional!' Buck frowned at the readings, 'this star could be a real find, I wonder if anyone lives here? Let's go check it out'.

As they walked forward towards a forest of lush, green plants the feelings of happiness and calm got stronger, they felt drunk and giggly. As they broke through the forest they came upon a waterfall, it was sparkling in the light. 'I want to go in!' Hawk exclaimed with excitement, Buck felt the same even though the water may be toxic. Buck tried to pull himself out of his drunken happiness but couldn't fight It, he heard a splash and realised Hawk was swimming towards the waterfall. 'Well if you can't beat them join them' laughed Buck as he plunged head first into the water.

Chapter 2

Wilma stood on the bridge of the Searcher staring out towards the unknown star, wondering if Buck and Hawk were Ok, the ship had lost contact with them when they landed. Feelings of anxiety crawled over her, nipping at her senses trying to get her to react to her innermost feelings, tears pricked her eyes but she forced the feelings back to where she had learnt to hide them. She was trained to be a soldier, not to be emotional, not to care. Her feelings scared her, she had no control of them and no amount of training had prepared her for a 20th Century man with an ego the size of a Draconian space ship! Unknowingly Twiki had appeared behind her 'bi di bi di bi di what's shaking Wilma?' She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at Bucks droid, his best friend and confidante. 'Twiki, I'm worried about Buck and Hawk, they've been gone too long' Twiki walked over to Wilma and placed his droid arm on hers, 'He'll be back babe don't you worry'. Wilma smiled and thought that Twiki was probably right but that didn't help the feeling of unease that sat squirming in the pit of her stomach.

Buck opened his eyes he was lying in a room of gold and feathers, he felt sleepy and drunk with happiness. As he sat up he saw his friend Hawk engaged in conversation with a small man dressed in a toga. 'Buck! You're awake! Isn't this amazing! I feel euphoric and focused for the first time in many years'. The small man smiled at Hawks comments and approached Buck. 'Welcome my friend I hope you also feel happy here, my name is Amor'. Buck looked at this Amor, he had curly hair and twinkly eyes full of mischief. 'What is this place?' said Buck dreamily, ' why do I feel so peaceful?' Amor smiled, 'I live on this star, it is my home, gifted to me by my mother. As her favourite child she gave me the gift of love that I in turn gift to others'. That's some gift thought Buck! Amor continued 'It has been some time since I had visitors or gave a gift, I wish to give you both a gift that will aid you in your quest through the stars'. Amor produced a vial of red dust, Buck and Hawk looked at it intrigued. 'What is it' asked Hawk. Amor smiled 'this my bird friend is your hearts desire, it is all you want and need, when used it will direct you to what you want most and what desires you most'. Buck took the vial in his hand 'love potion?' Amor laughed, 'not strictly speaking, you cannot force someone to desire you but you can unlock true feelings and thoughts'. Hawks eyes narrowed with suspicion. Buck put the vial into his breast pocket, 'well if I ever lose my mojo I might just give it a whirl!' Amor smiled and nodded, knowingly.

Chapter 3

'Searcher, this is Captain Buck Rogers we are returning from the star and should be back on board with you shortly'. Admiral Asimov smiled and responded 'we look forward to greeting you after your mission'. Wilma sat at the flight desk, heart pounding, they were Ok, her worry had been unnecessary. Admiral Asimov and Wilma met Buck and Hawk from their ships, they looked happy and relaxed not aware of the worry they had caused! 'Hey guys, how's it hanging?' Admiral Asimov looked confused but Wilma interjected ' where have you been? You've been gone for three days!' Buck looked at Hawk confused, 'well it certainly didn't feel like It! It's a long story we can tell you over dinner'. Wilma felt hurt by his flippant remark and shut him down 'I'm busy tonight, you will have to wait till tomorrow!'. Buck watched her turn and leave, was she angry? He could never figure her out, one minute she was flirting with him next minute she moved further away from him. He tapped his breast pocket 'well may be there is a way to break through Colonel Deering's defences'.

Buck approached Wilma's quarters and pressed her intercom for attention . 'yes' said Wilma, 'hey it's me, open up' smiled Buck. Wilma took a deep breath, she was still angry, and opened the door. He looked at her, he could see the anger in her eyes, he still felt happy and calm he wanted her to feel the same. 'What do you want Buck?' Wilma stood facing him, arms crossed. 'I was given a gift from an interesting guy called Amor whilst visiting the star, I want you to have it'. Wilma raised an eyebrow, 'what is it' Buck retrieved the vial from his breast pocket, 'it's a potion that makes you feel happy, it sure worked for me!' Wilma studied the vial, the red dust swirling and glowing. 'It looks toxic' she frowned. 'Hey how about we both have some so you can see it's good stuff' said Buck gently. Buck removed the lid and smelt the scent, it made him giddy. He took a small sip and passed it to Wilma. She studied it for a moment then took a small sip. Wilma's eyes widened 'Wow, what is this!' She felt her skin prickle and flush. 'I told you it would make you feel good!'. Wilma felt her body shift, her rational brain start to shut down and her emotional brain wake up. She looked at Buck and felt intoxicated and happy. Buck stepped towards her 'Amor called the potion hearts desire, so Colonel what is it you desire?' Wilma bit her lip, emotions she had denied herself were coursing through her veins, Buck lifted her chin to look at him 'I..I...I'm scared Buck'. Buck held her to him and kissed her hair, 'Give in to it Wilma, it feels amazing'. The potion pushed through her defences and felt her desire growing, she pulled back from Buck and looked at him. A look crossed her face, a look of desire he had only seen once when she had been possessed by the Vorvon. She motioned to him to follow her to her bedroom, he followed willingly.

Buck woke and looked at the sleeping beauty beside him, he felt like he had consumed a lot of Venusian whiskey and his head was detached from his body! As the body next to him shifted in her sleep he felt his desire grow again, he lay back trying to remember last night but it was foggy and unreachable. He gently stroked Wilma's hair to wake her. 'Wilma, hey wake up.' Wilma stirred slowly and opened her eyes, she smiled at Buck. 'Do you remember last night cos I have a hell of a thick head' he laughed. Realisation hit Wilma, she sat bolt up right in bed! 'Buck! Did we.. I can't..oh my...what happened!' panic overwhelmed her, she desperately tried to regroup her feelings and remember the evening. Buck put his arm around her 'hey calm down, it's ok, I don't remember details but what I do remember is how it felt and God Wilma you were amazing'. Wilma looked at him shocked, aware of her nakedness, 'Buck I have to go, i don't know what was in that vial but it was pretty powerful, please look the other way so I can dress'. Buck didn't know whether to be hurt or amused by her responses. He turned to face the wall, 'you know im exhausted I'm not sure we had much sleep' teasing her. He looked back towards her and saw she was crying. 'Wilma! I was only teasing! I'm trying to make you feel relaxed by joking.' Wilma looked at him with tears running down her face, 'my feelings are not a joke Buck and I have fought them for so long, I'm not like the harem of girls you parade in front of me, I need more than one night' she turned and fled his quarters. Buck looked crestfallen, what had he done, he knew she had feelings for him yet he pushed her till she revealed her hearts desire and he realised he may have lost her forever.


End file.
